Just be Friends
by Natsumi Kiyomi
Summary: Luka se ha dado cuenta de que su relación ha terminado, ahora debe tomar una dolorosa decisón... "es hora de decir adiós"


_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertecenen, creditos a sus respectivos dueños.**_

**_Este fic participa en el concurso "Just be Friends" del foro "Mundo Vocaloid"_**

_Nota: a excepción de la parte del flasback, todo lo demas es narrado desde la perspectiva de Luka n.n_

**Just be friends**

_"Solo amigos, es lo que debemos ser", _aquel pensamiento me hizo despertar de golpe una mañana de Domingo y el ver el lado izquierdo de la cama vacío solo lo reafirmó… algo ha sucedido que nos ha distanciado, nuestros pensamientos se han llenado de espinas en esta continua y acabada relación y ya es inútil tratar de solucionarlo, ambos hemos cambiado y este amor ya no es el mismo… después de tanto meditar decido levantarme, al bajar te veo dormido en el sofá después de la discusión de ayer y aun si me consta que fue solo por una tontería sería una mentira si nos prometiéramos que eso no volvería a suceder, pero ¿cómo fue que llegamos a esto? ¿cómo se murió aquel vinculo tan especial que alguna vez compartimos? Intento encontrar alguna respuesta y en ese momento me fijo en el anillo plateado que me regalaste en nuestro primer aniversario y eso solo logro entristecerme más al recordar aquellas inocentes promesas que poco a poco se marchitaron como los pétalos de una rosa…

Justo cuando pienso regresar a la habitación te escucho despertar y casi de inmediato me hablas —Buenos días princesa— me dices con tu dulce voz, pero yo solo me quedo inmóvil en los escalones —cariño, ¿pasa algo? — me preguntas, pero yo solo bajo la mirada mientras niego con las cabeza pues no tengo el valor suficiente para decirte la verdad.

_"Esto ya no funciona, Yumma… es hora de decir adiós" _pienso mientras me muerdo el labio y me maldigo por no tener el coraje para decírtelo, al final solo volteo y con una falsa sonrisa te digo que todo está bien, tú pareces no muy convencido y te levantas para abrazarme —cariño, no estés así, enserio lamento lo de anoche sabes que a mí tampoco me gusta discutir y te prometo que ya no volverá a suceder— te disculpas nuevamente, sin embargo, sé que eso ultimo no es más que una mentira pero prefiero fingir que lo creo y no entiendo el por qué. Por más que lo pienso no encuentro respuesta, ¿es que acaso prefiero ocultar la realidad en lugar de aceptar que esta relación ya no tiene salvación?

Me abstraje tanto en mis pensamientos que tarde en darme cuenta que habías salido y la verdad me importaba muy poco saber cuánto tardarías, yo solo quería estar a solas para sentirme en libertad de desahogarme y sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba de rodillas en el suelo sintiendo las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas tratando de hallar una solución, pero es claro que aparte de terminar ya no hay otra; en ese instante escuché caer un vaso con agua y con rapidez trato de limpiar pero con tal mala suerte que acabo cortándome con uno de los trozos y ahí fue donde lo entendí, nuestra relación era eso, pedazos rotos de un cristal que ahora solo nos lastiman fieramente cada vez que los tocamos, _"es oficial, esto ya no tiene salvación" _pensé mientras las lágrimas volvían a brotar de mis ojos azules.

Aun si esto ya no tiene solución, me duele decirte adiós, pero no es justo seguir destrozándonos de esta manera… tenemos que ser solo amigos…

_"Lo supe desde el fondo de mi corazón, la opción más difícil sería la mejor pero mi orgullo no me lo permite y comienza la contradicción ¿Cuándo podre decírtelo?"_ pienso mientras doy vueltas en la alcoba.

Necesito hablar con alguien, y solo se me ocurre llamar a Meiko para poder hablar con ella. Por suerte ella contesta rápido a las llamadas, cosa que agradezco, por que es a la única que puedo recurrir por un buen consejo.

Apenas la escucho contestar le pido que me ayude y ella sin problemas acepta escuchar todos mis problemas y dudas, hasta que finalmente le pido que diga algo. —Si tu relación ya solo son discusiones no tiene caso continuar, tú debes estar con alguien que te haga feliz, claro no quiere decir que no habrá uno que otro problemita, pero a lo que me refiero es que esa relación ya no es para ti… una cosa son problemas pasajeros y otra vivir las 24 horas en eterno conflicto— me dijo lo más tranquila que pudo para evitar que me alterara.

—Pero me duele decirle adiós…—respondí con un nudo en la garganta.

—Claro que te duele, nadie dice que no duele una separación y en tu caso es más que entendible ya que has estado muchos años con él, pero ni tú ni Yumma merecen estar atrapados en una relación así… además, recuerda lo que te dije hace tiempo, no debes aferrarte demasiado a las personas pues algún día se marcharan y te harás más daño del necesario—dijo tratando de consolarme —piensa que es por el bien de ambos—finalizó; yo le agradecí por el consejo y colgué.

Me quede pensando en lo que me había dicho Meiko y tristemente acepto que tiene razón, si no lo hago por mi aunque sea debo hacerlo por él, debo terminar con esto y darnos la oportunidad de tener la felicidad que realmente merecemos. Perfecto, supongo que esa es la mejor solución, pero me empiezo a sentir sofocada en aquel lugar como si los recuerdos y emociones me estuvieran aprisionando; decido salir por un momento a tomar aire fresco y tratar de relajarme, luego de algunos minutos caminando llego a un parque que de inmediato reconozco, maldito subconsciente… me jugó en contra y termine en el parque donde Yumma y yo veníamos a pasear o hacer picnics cuando eran nuestros aniversarios, y para colmo veo el árbol donde tallamos nuestras iniciales hace años, ¡esto tiene que ser una cruel broma!, totalmente fastidiada decido irme pero a medio camino me encuentro con la persona que menos deseo ver, Gakupo, ¡genial! ¿qué otra cosa me falta?

— ¡Hola Luka! — me saludó alegremente, cosa que contrastaba enormemente con mi actual estado de ánimo.

—Hola…—le respondí con frialdad mientras trataba de continuar caminando.

— ¿Estas bien? Actúas más agresiva que lo usual y eso si que es demasiado si nos referimos a ti—preguntó mientras trataba de seguirme el paso.

—Estoy bien, ¿y cómo que agresiva? Yo te trato lo mejor que puedo considerando lo odioso que llegas a ser— le respondí mientras me detenía abruptamente haciendo que él perdiera ligeramente el equilibrio.

—Si tu dices… yo solo trato de ser amable contigo pero lo interpretas de otra forma—respondió aun con una sonrisa. Enserio, no entiendo cómo puede actuar así aun después de todo lo que le hago ¿por qué siempre parece ser más protector conmigo?, la verdad es que no lo entiendo… pero admito que a veces me conmueve que trate de ayudarme incluso si no es necesario… espera, ¿¡qué demonios estoy pensando!? ¡Luka enfócate! No es hora de pensar cosas fuera del tema.

—Como digas… solo dime que quieres porque enserio tengo prisa—respondí.

—Pues nada en especial, solo saludarte y saber cómo estabas… que por cierto, a mi parecer no te ves como si enserio estuvieras "bien" — comentó mientras se recargaba en una jardinera.

— ¿¡Q-qué!?, ¿c-como te atreves a dudar de lo que te digo tonto samurái? —respondí tratando de alejarme, pero claramente era inútil pues es se había puesto delante de mi impidiendo que me fuera.

Él solo se río, y la verdad no lo entendí ¿por qué no se harta de mi actitud?, la verdad no lo comprendo… como era inútil tratar de alejarse no me quedo más que contarle toda mi caótica situación y para mi sorpresa él no se movió o aburrió mientras le contaba todo, ¿quién lo diría?, será odioso pero sí que sabe escuchar. Cuando termine vi que él se preparaba para decir algo, y por su bien ojala no fuese una inesperada declaración de amor, por que sin duda que se llevaría un buen golpe en su bonita cara.

—Algún día pasaría Luka, a veces las relaciones no son más que cuentos de hadas temporales —dijo mientras arrancaba un margarita de la jardinera.

— ¿Eh?... — no lo niego, esa respuesta me sorprendió.

— ¿Qué? ¿respuesta extraña? — preguntó sonriente —ok, lo que quería decir era otra cosa pero antes prométeme que no me agarraras a patadas porque lo que te diré lo digo como buen amigo que espera ayudar un poco a esta señorita aunque solo sea con palabras—.

Por alguna razón me sonroje un poco con sus palabras, dios… ganaste esta vez chico berenjena. Al final solo asentí para que continuara hablando, a ver si enserio es de tan "buena ayuda".

—Bien… a veces creemos haber hallado el otro extremo de nuestro hilo rojo pero sucede que no es así, sin embargo, a veces el amor nos ciega y no lo notamos hasta que la realidad no golpea en la cara, y créeme, yo se lo horrible que es eso… claro, tampoco es como que si al primer enamoramiento fuera significado de que ya hallamos a la persona indicada, si fuera así de fácil el amor no sería tan enigmático ¿no? En fin, a lo que me refiero es que en este momento caíste en la realidad de que lo tuyo ya no funciona pero te duele terminarlo ¿verdad?, nadie te culpa es natural pero lo que si sería un error es que finjas que no lo ves, y más un, aceptarlo y actuar como si no te doliera— me dijo mientras revolvía ligeramente mi cabello —piénsalo, ¿no es mejor alejarse manteniendo una buena imagen de esa persona? ¿o acaso prefieres quedarte y terminar odiándola? — dicho eso ultimo colocó la margarita en mi cabello y se despidió.

Vaya… será lo que sea, pero debo admitir que si sabe aconsejar, o mejor dicho, me ayudo a reafirmar mi punto y si, es cierto, este amor ya se marchitó y no tiene caso forzarlo… eso solo nos lastimaría mas y no es correcto. Me pesa el corazón pero mi decisión es definitiva, debo decirte adiós…

Con pesar finalmente regreso al apartamento y para mi sorpresa Yumma todavía no volvía, no estoy segura de si debo considerarlo bueno o malo, pero intento tomarlo como la posibilidad de tener algo de tiempo en tranquilidad antes de hacer lo inevitable. Subí a la habitación y me recosté intentando aclarar los constantes nubarrones de ideas que me atormentan y sin darme cuenta término recordando aquel hermoso dia en que todo comenzó.

Ambos estábamos en el penúltimo año de preparatoria, yo era una recién llegada pues me había mudado hace no mucho por lo cual prácticamente no tenía amigos o alguien con quien pasar las eternas clases pero un día él apareció… nos conocimos por una casualidad pero si me lo preguntan, esa fue una de las mejores casualidades que pude tener en la vida… yo buscaba un libro en la biblioteca y tanta fue mi distracción que termine chocando con él, me avergoncé por ser tan torpe pero el solo sonrió y amablemente aceptó mi disculpa, pero desde eso día creo que de alguna manera supimos que lo que fuera que tuviéramos sería muy especial…

_*Flashback*_

Desde eso día ambos jóvenes se volvieron muy bueno amigos, se confiaban cosas que a nadie más les podrían contar y se apoyaban tanto en las buenas como malas situaciones, pero de poco en poco ambos a su manera se dieron cuenta de que habían aflorado sentimientos mucho más profundos que los de una amistad, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a demostrarlo. Pero ese día sería distinto, ya habiendo pasado un año desde que se conocieron Yumma finalmente se atrevería a decirle a Luka sus verdaderos sentimientos por ella. Al ser final de cursos la escuela había preparado un festival para los alumnos y ambos habían acordado en verse a la entrada de uno de los subterráneos, pues Luka todavía se confundía un poco al usar el transporte, Yumma había llegado primero y mientras esperaba a su amiga pensaba en la mejor manera de declararle su amor; luego de algunos minutos esperando finalmente la vio llegar, llevaba su largo cabello rosa recogido en una trenza y usaba un sencillo pero hermosos vestido azul.

— ¡Vaya Luka! Te ves hermosa—dijo el joven con sorpresa.

—Pues muchas gracias Yumma, quise usar algo comodo para poder disfrutar este dia, o mejor dicho, noche— dijo Luka con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Yuma le indico que la siguiera, era mejor ya no perder mas tiempo si querían disfrutar del festival; durante todo el trayecto hubo gran silencio, en especial de Yumma quien se notaba nervioso. Luego de un rato finalmente llegaron, aquel lugar se veía tan colorido tanto por las luces como por la pirotecnia que coloreaba el cielo nocturno.

— ¡Esto es hermoso! Ven Yumma, ¡hay que divertirnos! —exclamó Luka emocionada, justo cuando pensaba en avanzar sintió que Yumma la tomaba del brazo. — ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces? — preguntó confundida.

—Algo que desde hace tiempo he deseado hacer, pero que no tenía el valor suficiente para atreverme— dijo mientras la acercaba más a él.

— ¿Y-y eso es…?— sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al sentir como Yumma la besaba.

—Luka, lo que siento por ti es más que una simple amistad… yo- yo te amo…—.

Ella se quedó sin palabras, pero sonrió por la inesperada declaración.

—Dime por favor ¿qué sientes tú por mí? —preguntó al ver la falta de palabras de la joven.

—Yumma, yo también te amo pero creí que tu no sentías lo mismo y temía que me rechazaras…—le respondió.

Ambos sonrieron pues al final aquellos temores de rechazo habían sido eliminados, ambos estaban enamorados y eso era el inicio de un lindo futuro juntos. Se abrazaron como si sus vidas dependiesen de ello mientras que los fuegos artificiales eran las luces de aquella dulce escena.

_*Fin flashback*_

Si tuviera un solo deseo, seria poder vivir de nuevo esos hermosos días… pero se que es imposible y me conformo con guardarlos como recuerdos muy especiales. Justo en ese instante te escuche llegar _"es la hora"_ pensé mientras esperaba a que subieras, cuando lo haces tú animo cambia al ver mis maletas preparadas y mi rostro inexpresivo te confirmo lo peor.

—Luka ¿qué significa esto? —preguntas confundido.

—Creo que sabes muy bien que significa… —respondí mientras sentía un nudo en mi garganta.

— ¿Tan solo te vas? ¿acaso ya te rendiste? —

—No Yumma, yo no me rendí… solo nos hago un gran favor, esto ya se terminó hace mucho y solo nos lastimamos mutuamente con nuestro odio…—.

—Pero, Luka… yo te amo…—dices mientras unas lágrimas corren por tus mejillas.

—Y yo a ti, y es por eso mismo que lo hago… ambos merecemos ser felices, pero es claro que juntos ya no lo somos, es hora de tomar caminos diferentes…—.

— ¿Y qué será de nosotros?, lo que vivimos no se puede olvidar como si no fuera nada…—.

—No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas… al contrario, es lindo que tengamos eso para apreciar los buenos momentos, mientras conserves eso siempre te acompañare…—te respondí mientras sentía punzadas en mi corazón.

— ¿Seremos solo amigos? —preguntas con pesar.

—Así es, solo amigos…—.

—Me duele decirte adiós… eres lo mejor que tuve en mi vida y ahora te tengo que dejar ir…—.

Me partió el corazón escucharlo decir eso, pero sabía muy dentro de mí que era lo mejor, era mejor ese dolor temporal en lugar de un dolor prolongado solo por no querer aceptar la realidad.

—Lo sé, y también para mí fuiste muy especial… pero ya no importa lo que hagamos, la vida es así cariño—te acaricié la mejilla y te di un último beso. —Ahora debemos seguir, ya no hay marcha atrás— susurré mientras colocaba en anillo plateado en eso mano —adiós, querido amigo—.

Finalmente tomé mis cosas y me fui, al ir saliendo siento como las lágrimas saladas inundan mis ojos y terminan por desbordarse en mis mejillas, el dolor paraliza a mi pobre corazón pero ya no puedo cambiar mi decisión… nuestro tiempo hace mucho expiró y ya lo comprendí… Todo ha terminado, ahora te he dicho adiós, pero tengo mis memorias donde fuimos felices y mientras tenga eso creo que todo lo vivido habrá valido la pena…

Goodbye, my love…

* * *

Ok, finalmente lo acabé :D despues de tantas distracciones y momentos de falta de ideas aqui esta nwn este es el primer one-shot que hago y enserio me preocupaba excederme con el limite de palabras, pero luego de quitar algunas cosas mis temores desaparecieron c':bueno, haber como me va en el concurso pero aun asi estoy feliz con lo que hize considerando que e el primero :3

_Resubido solo para una aclaración: __ bueno, antes que nada gracias por los reviews :) y si, el Yumma que menciono es VY2, el nombre lo escribi asi mas que nada por que es asi usualmente como veo que lo escriben :D y sobre los guiones, no se si sea problema al momento de cargarlo pero almenos en el documento de Word "segun" si aparecen los guiones largos D: la verdad no me habia fijado si algo se cambia al momento en que publico pero por lo visto si, pero almenos ahora ya me fije y evitare que se modifiquen mis archivos c:_


End file.
